Never Alone
by BlackCat46
Summary: One morning, there is a kidnap and murder. But the dead person has left a message and the reader finds he has a child. What happens when he starts hearing singing come from the baby's room? I own only plot. (R&R, OOC, OCs. T for character death.) Possibly better than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing except plot.)

Nina woke up, expecting to smell pancakes and fried foods as she did every morning. Instead, she heard running water, talking and she smelt shampoo, conditioners, perfumes and body wash. No food.

She went downstairs and there was no food on the table, no preparations for anything like it.

She asked Victor if he'd seen Trudy and he shook his head.

Nina went to Trudy's room, to find it a mess, as if there had been a struggle. The bed was unmade, something very unlike her, the flowers had been thrown to the floor, there were a few bloodstains and her makeup was trodden into her carpet.

The floor was covered in her clothes, her wardrobe open, though nothing was missing. Her computer was smashed up, the monitor's screen cracked, her chair had been thrown backward and her curtains pulled down, the window shattered. There was no sign of the woman herself.

Nina called Victor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy herself was lay in an alleyway, trying to call for help. She was breathing harshly and she was desperate to get help. She screamed as loudly as her throat and burning lungs would permit.

She was found by Fabian's uncle, who had her to a hospital in moments.

They did everything possible, but she was badly injured and had a few internal bleeds. She gasped for air and knew she didn't have long. She thanked Ade, who had got Jasper back over there for her. She told them both that she was grateful that they'd both been kind enough to care about her.

Before either one could ask her what had happened, she couldn't talk or breathe and she started spitting blood. They called a doctor, giving her a bowl for the blood.

The doctor arrived, but she was already an inch from death.

While the doctor tried, Trudy stopped spitting blood and collapsed into the pillows, her eyes tightly shut. The heart monitor they'd had her on suddenly stopped and she just wasn't breathing.

The doctor checked her eyes, but it was no use. She was dead and her murderer remained a mystery.

The two men decided on her funeral, but they insisted on telling her friends.

They went back to Anubis.

Ade had a store to run, so he went back there, unable to face his nephew and his friends.

Jasper was a bit stronger, though he didn't want to admit that the woman he loved had been murdered.

He got everyone's attention and said "I know you all know that Miss Trudy went missing."

Nina said "Yeah, she did. Have you found her?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, I didn't. Ade did. And he took her to hospital."

Fabian said "Is she OK? Can we see her?"

Jasper shook his head again. "She's not OK. She was murdered, though she never got to tell us who it was that killed her."

Patricia snapped "Well, there has to be some clues. Tell me, what looked like it had happened?"

Jasper said "As far as I saw, she had bruises all over her face and neck, I was told she had bad internal bleeding and before anyone could ask what had happened to her, she started choking up blood."

By this time, everyone was in tears. Even Victor, who had actually developed feelings for her during their one date. She was the light and joy of the house, as far as everyone in it was concerned. And now she was dead.

* * *

Her murderer went and claimed her body, as they pretended to be a relative who had dearly loved her. They threw the body into a suitcase and put the suitcase into the attic at Anubis house.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jasper decided to go and look in the attic.

He got up there and smelled something horrible. He walked to the suitcase and found a decaying body, still recognisable, clumps of black hair around it, wound marks on the body

He knew that person. He knew the black hair. He called a funeral director and had the body buried. He made sure it was private funeral, that much was assured. He found a tiny note in one of her diaries.

"Jasper has a daughter, my own child. I gave her to my cousin, Hannah, to look after her until summer. My child was named Summer because of the season she was born. Nobody knew about her except Hannah and myself. When I collect my baby, I will introduce her to Jasper. I visit her every weekend."

Jasper decided to meet the child Trudy had secretly given to him.

He visited the address Trudy had written for this Hannah and she opened the door to him.

A tiny, four month old child rested on her mother's cousin's hip.

Jasper said "Are you Hannah? Trudy's cousin?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me. You are?"

"I'm Jasper Choudhary, Summer's father." He told her. The baby smiled, looking like a little Trudy.

"Oh, yeah. She said she was coming to visit and that you didn't know about Summer." Hannah told him.

"I didn't. I literally just found out fifteen minutes ago. Trudy was murdered, my friend found her in an alley." Jasper told her, around the choking lump he always felt in his throat when he thought about her.

"Oh, God. Not Trudes." Hannah gasped.

"That's what I said. Anyway, before we make ourselves cry, let's change subject." He said, then lay his gaze on his daughter.

The baby gooed at him, smiling. Hannah said "Here, try her. She's a social thing, just like her mum."

Jasper took hold of Summer and she beamed. She seemed to know her father and she allowed him to kiss her cheeks.

The baby took well to him and didn't want him to give her back.

Hannah groaned. "She was like this with Trudy. Never wanted her to give her back. You know, if you feel ready to, you can take her."

The baby girl cooed and looked at her father. Jasper felt a strong pull to the baby.

"OK, sure, I'll take her." He told the woman who gave the baby back.

She said "You know, taking your kid off my hands, I could kiss you for it."

He laughed. "I'm sure Summer isn't that bad."

"She screams the house down every night and she yells for her mum and dad all the time." Hannah told him.

Summer said "Dada." Jasper glowed with pride. He had a little part of Trudy all the same.

* * *

At the house, where he had previously lived alone, he set up a huge nursery, where the baby had tons of toys and videos.

The little child had a VCR and a plasma screen TV alongside a massive sofa all her own.

Everything was pink, yellow, lilac and plushy. It was beautiful. The baby had her own cradle and she had everything she needed in there.

Jasper didn't get any spare time, what with caring for his baby and making sure he learned to cook nutritious meals for her and cleaning.

The baby seemed happy enough, never causing him any trouble. He'd fixed the house up and had a giant picture of Trudy hung in the living room.

There was also one in his room, just across the landing from the baby.

Every night, he heard soft singing and a gentle, nurturing voice talking to the baby. He'd left a photo of Trudy next to the cradle. It would always be lay face down when he went in there and the baby would be happily lay awake.

He'd stand the picture up and then get the baby her bottle. She drank it happily, watching him.

One night, a note in Trudy's curly handwriting appeared on the photo.

"Summer loves you, she's always so happy. I watch you every day. You make such a wonderful father. I should have told you when she was born, but I thought you'd reject her. She's such a happy baby, I hoped you'd love her as much as I do. I love you, Jasper. True. ;)"

He knew that the only person she'd ever let use that nickname, or the only person she'd use that nickname to sign a note to, was him.

He knew then that she was watching and it was her he heard every night, looking after the baby for him. He laughed softly and murmured "Only you, my beautiful Trudy."

He heard her laughter and knew he truly wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing except plot.)

So what really did happen the night Trudy was murdered?

Trudy was sleepless and she went to check her emails. She was hoping for a certain email.

She heard soft tapping on her window and went to check. The window smashed and a shard or two of glass hit her.

She winced, pulling them free. Through the gap in the window, a cloaked person with Latex gloves on jumped in and grabbed her.

Trudy made a jump for it, straight onto her bed, which the cloaked person yanked her off.

The person swept her things off her desk, to scare her some more and she was trying futilely to grab her mobile.

When she did, she realised it'd been smashed.

Her computer was broken, too. The person pulled her wardrobe over, narrowly missing her, then they violently dragged her out.

They dragged her to an alley, her mouth covered so that she couldn't scream for help.

The person gagged her and threw her violently to the ground.

Winded, she started edging backwards. The person hit her head against the wall, hard enough to stop her, but not hard enough to knock her out.

They grabbed her legs, to prevent her running. The person was strong and lifted her easily. They smashed her violently against a skip, not caring one bit about what they were doing.

She whimpered in pain, gasping for air. She hated this person more than anyone else. Even Vera.

The person dropped her onto her back, hurting her some more.

Then they laughed at her. "You stupid woman, you should know better than to put up a fight. Shouldn't you?"

She groaned, hurting when she breathed.

"Well, Trudy, as much as people hate you, you've got to go, haven't you? I mean... I never touched you during the summer you were pregnant with that horrible baby. And you still have to tell Jasper. It's a shame. When he meets that disgusting child he made with you, he won't have you to explain it."

Trudy spoke through her gag "My child is a child of beauty and wonder, as warm as the sun she was born under. And you, you heartless piece of stone, deserve throwing off the highest cliff into the deepest ravine, head-first, for saying those cruel words about such an innocent and beautiful child."

"Hmm, I always perceived you as a kind person. Not someone who thought of murder." The person told her.

"I don't usually. Only when the person I am threatening is insulting my baby." Trudy snapped through the gag.

A flash of silver and a knife landed in the space between her ribs and her arm.

"You don't have fantastic aim, do you?" Trudy asked, amused.

"You aren't in much of a position to make comments like that when you are in danger of being killed at any moment." The person retorted.

And just to prove it, they stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped in pain, feeling weaker at the sight of the blood.

"Goodness me... I'm glad I'm not still pregnant." She gasped, flopping down in pain.

The person repeated the stabbing, before they punched her face in, hurting her more.

Trudy almost cried. She knew she wouldn't have much longer. She said "Well, as I'm going to die before I have any ability to tell someone, could you tell me your name?"

The person laughed. "Didn't you know my voice, Trudy?" The person threw back her hood and she revealed herself to be...

"Vera?" Trudy asked, completely amazed. "I never really thanked you for taking care of my precious, beautiful students. I'd have appreciated you not being horrid about my child, but I am grateful to you. Why did you do this?"

"Obvious, isn't it? I couldn't have someone perfect living in Anubis house, working so close to my Victor. I couldn't let someone perfect be happily married to the one she loves, with her baby there too. I couldn't have it if you had a child, I've seen you glowing when you looked at her. I hate seeing you happy."

"So you decided to kill me and make it all better? Think of how young my daughter is. She's only four months old. How would you feel if your mother was cruelly taken from you in cold blood by some woman who had never liked her? I mean, I'll die anyway, that's assured, but my baby? She's never met her daddy. Who knows what'll happen when she's left alone?"

Vera grinned. "Your brat'll die too. Bonus points. Besides, Jasper never truly loved you. He would have married you before he made you have his child if he loved you."

Trudy shrugged. "Say what you like, I'll believe what he told me and proved to me. I just hope my Jasper will find his baby before her first birthday."

Vera smiled and crouched on top of Trudy, then she gently cupped her face.

"Listen to me. That man never loved you. He doesn't want his brat. If he did, he would have stayed to see if you were pregnant, if you'd marry him and raise your kid with him." Vera told her, before she slapped both of Trudy's cheeks.

Trudy felt like crying. "I told him, before anything had ever happened between us, I always thought you seemed like a better girlfriend for him. I suppose you'd have enjoyed it, taking the man I loved from me. Why you couldn't just have had me live with the torture of seeing the man I love married to another woman, I don't know. But I'd be proud that he'd be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. For everyone. Even you."

Vera looked confused. "What?"

"I said I only ever want everyone in this world to be happy, smiling. I wanted to see world peace, no more arguments, or murder. It would have been lovely to roam free and see everyone in the world smiling happily. Never to see sadness or hurt. To fund research and beat cancer and other fatal illnesses. I wouldn't have minded if Jasper chose you over me. It'd have been fine. It would have made him happy."

Trudy looked distant and sad now. Vera felt the slightest bit of guilt at the sight of the disappointed woman.

She looked up at the blonde, her brown eyes warm and compassionate. "You may as well just do the job. I'm going anyway."

Vera left her. Trudy stood, pain shooting through every bone in her body. She staggered through the alley, looking for help. She screamed for someone to help her, before she fell to her knees and collapsed.

She crawled on, before she had to lie on her back again.

Ade Rutter went to her rescue and had her to a hospital. That's where she spoke her final words and died.

One year later, Jasper was watching Summer as she learned to walk. He was so proud of the tiny child. He felt a presence, cold, yet filled with warmth and happiness and pride.

He adored his daughter, often thinking she was a replica of her mother.

The tiny baby toddled closer to him before falling and scraping her face on the table.

Jasper picked up his sixteen month old daughter and kissed her until she felt better. The presence of the woman had told him what had happened to her that night and Vera had been arrested on the charge of murder.

The baby sat on her father's lap and said "Dada, why Mama never talk to us?"

Jasper winced, then replied "She's not really with us anymore, petal. She loves you very much and summer is her favourite season. Because you were born in summer and that's your name. She adores you, baby."

"Me know, Dada. Mama wuv you, too. She tell me evewy night. She say you'd a best man she ever met and you'd a best dada in world." Summer babbled.

Trudy nodded beside him and Jasper smiled. "Your mummy was a beautiful and precious woman, the best mother any sweet child like you could want. She spoiled you, forever giving you special treats."

"I see her bear Dada! She pwetty, wike you say! Me wuv Mama an Dada." The tiny baby cooed, before she jumped to the floor. "Me twy walk gen!"

She tried again, ending up falling and getting up again.

Jasper knew that he always would have the woman he truly loved there.


End file.
